Y Si Te Digo Que
by WinnitaMoon
Summary: Historia en la cual Serena sera traicionada por la persona que mas quiere...sabrá ella reponerse a este dolor o lo que todos menos esperan de ella sucederá nadie sabe cuantos cambios abrán... acompañenme en este fic es una SeiyaxSerenaxDarien
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Bueno esta es una historia en la cual Serena Tsukino una profesional exitosa de 23 años, con toda una vida por delante es cruelmente engañada por la persona que mas quería en el mundo, su querido novio, pero después de esta ruptura ella conocera a alguien, que le hara creer de nuevo en el amor y enseñarle que este si existe, espero me acompañen por este fic que es el segundo en publicas las quiero mucho y espero que sea de su agrado =D

Atte.

WinnitaMoon


	2. La Traición

Nota Aclaratoria: Los personajes basados en este fic son de Sailor Moon y le pertene a Naoko Takeuchi

**La ****Traición**

La hermosa rubia iba caminando rumbo a la oficina de su novio, ella solo había ido dos veces a su oficina ya que no le gustaba interferir con el trabajo de su querido novio, pero como hoy era una fecha especial quería darle una grata sorpresa, estaba muy alegre porque hoy cumplían dos años de novios…parecía que estaba en las nubes no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de ella, si estaba loca o quien sabe que, ella cantaba por tanta felicidad…

_**El hombre que yo amo tiene  
algo de ni**__**ñ**__**o  
la sonrisa ancha, tierna la mirada  
tiene la palabra de mil hombres juntos  
y es mi loco amante, sabio, inteligente.**_

El hombre que yo amo  
no le teme a nada  
pero cuando ama lo  
estremece todo.  
guerrero incasable en busca de aventuras  
tiene manos fuertes c_**a**__**lidas y puras.**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

Si me acuerdo de aquella vez, la primera vez en que el y yo nos conocimos, recuerdo, que yo no quería quedarme sola en casa, porque mis padres decidieron realizar una segunda luna de miel… a la cual quisieron que yo los acompañe, pero decidí quedarme en casa, para que ellos disfrutaran de su intimidad en aquel viaje… me parecía muy romántico, ellos se adoraban a morir, en eso decidí ir al centro comercial a ver ropa, porque se acercaba el cumpleaños de una prima, en eso compre un helado y al voltear para retirarme a seguir viendo mas tiendas, me choco con aquel hombre que me hizo quedar estupefacta por tan linda presencia…

_**El hombre que yo amo  
sabe que lo amo  
me toma en sus brazos  
y lo olvido todo;  
**__**e**__**l es mi motivo  
es mi propio sol  
el me da alegrías que nadie me dio**_

El hombre que yo amo sabe que lo amo,  
y vuela siempre lejos,  
pero vuelve al nido,  
El hombre que yo amo  
sabe que lo amo  
yo lo quiero loco  
pero loco mío

Disculpa –me dijo- creo que iba muy distraído, pero déjame recompensarte con otro helado por haber tirado el tuyo…

No importa – atine a decir, _pensé que era el chico mas lindo que había conocido en mi vida_ - es solo un helado…

Me gustaría reparar mi error, complaciéndola con otro helado – dijo el pelinegro de largos cabellos…

Esta bien –dije sonriente- mi helado era de vainilla con chispas de chocolate…

Muy bien señorita sus deseos son ordenes –me dijo con una maravillosa sonrisa… Ah!!! Por cierto mi nombre es Seiya, Seiya Kou, gusto en conocerla Bombón…

Mucho gusto Seiya mi nombre es Serena, Serena Tsukino –le dije- _creo que escuche bien me dijo bombón_ _pensé_

Nos pasamos conversando casi tres horas… en eso le dije – Seiya un gusto haberte conocido pero tengo que irme a casa porque ya es tarde…

El placer ha sido todo mió Serena -dijo el pelinegro- pero me gustaría que me puedas dar tu teléfono para ver si así podrías salir otro día a conversar… claro si es que no te molesta…

No claro que no me molesta… mi numero es 542-6963 – dijo la rubia- llámame en las tardes porque en las mañanas estoy en la universidad…

Ok -me dijo sin ningún problema- estaré en contacto contigo…

De esa manera lo conocí…conocí a mi amado Seiya…

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

__

_**El hombre que yo amo  
siempre sabe todo,  
no sabe de enojos, no entiende rencores.  
el arregla todo con sabiduría  
con solo mirarme me alegra la vida**_

El hombre que yo amo  
navega en mi mente,  
es mi único _**í**__**dolo entre tanta gente,  
el hace una fiesta con mi pelo suelto,  
ladrón de mis sueños  
duende de mi almohada**_

**En la oficina de Seiya**

Pero cuando piensas terminar con ella –dijo una voz femenina- hace seis meses que nos conocimos y me prometiste dejarla para estar conmigo…

Es que no he tenido mucho tiempo, y no he podido hablar con ella –dijo el pelinegro- ademas ella me quiere mucho y no pienso romperle el corazón así por así…

Pero a mi no me importa ella… además tu me dijiste para ser tu novia… yo no quiero seguir siendo la otra… tu dices amarme o no es cierto- dijo la voz femenina…

Claro Shira yo te amo, te amo mas que a nada en este mundo –dijo el pelinegro…

Bueno si tanto dices amarme creo que ya es la hora que esa farza de tu amor por ella se termine –dijo Shira…

Esta bien muy pronto le dire solo ten un poco de paciencia –dijo Seiya…

Por Dios!!! Seiya paciencia he tenido mucha –dijo la pelirroja- ademas yo te amo, te amo demasiado como para seguir aguantando que seas novio de esa insignificante mujer…

Si lo se mi vida –dijo este- pero tienes que entenderme Si mi cielito…

Ok –dijo ella- solo tienes una semana más para decirle que ya no quieres seguir con ella…o yo misma la buscare y se lo dire…

No serias capaz Shira – dijo el pelinegro- no puedes lastimarla así por así…

A que si puedo –dijo esta- no me retes por eso te doy una semana y asunto acabado…

En eso la pelirroja comienza acerca a Seiya de manera muy sensual, y comienzan a besarse apasionadamente… comenzando a entrar en la pasión, el deseo y la lujuria… con esas caricias que te llevan mas allá de lo imaginable

Alto –dijo el pelinegro- ella puede venir en cualquier momento y si me encuentra así me matara…

No lo creo mi vida ella solo ha venido a verte dos veces en todo su tiempo de noviazgo y antes siempre llama para avisarte que vendrá a visitarte –dijo la pelirroja…

Tienes razón cariño ella no vendrá -_es tan inocente que confía plenamente pensó el pelinegro…_

Y siguieron en su momento de deseo…

Nadie se había percatado que la hermosa rubia entro al edificio ya que todo el personal estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo y que persona que pisaba el edificio era porque exactamente ya sabía a donde dirigirse…

La hermosa Rubia de ojos azul cielo… tomo el ascensor y presiono el numero 7, ahí se encontraba la oficina de su querido novio…

Ella seguía muy feliz porque hoy era su aniversario… encontró la puerta donde decía Administrador Seiya Kou y sin mas tiempo que perder tomo el picaporte y le dio vuelta para entrar a la oficina de su novio en eso se abre la puerta de un solo golpe y encuentra a la persona que más quería en el mundo haciendo el amor con otra mujer, con aquella pelirroja que ella desconocía, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, pensaba que era una pesadilla, que talvez en un momento despetaría y no fue así…

Seiya –dijo la rubia- que significa esto…

Bombom que haces aquí –dijo el pelinegro que no creía que su amada estaba en la puerta de su oficina…

Yo venía, Yo quería darte una sorpresa por nuestro aniversario –dijo la rubia botando lagrimas de sus ojos…

No mi bombom, esto en un error, no yo no quize, no pienses mal de mi Serena…-dijo Seiya…

Que no piense mal de ti Por Dios!!! Seiya – dijo Serena- entonces que haces revolvandote con esta…

A mi no me faltas el respeto niñita –dijo la pelirroja- Si el esta conmigo, es porque me ama, porque yo le doy lo que tu no puedes dar, yo le hago el amor desde hace mas de cuatro mese y tu que… tu nada… tu quieres seguir manteniéndote virgen hasta casarte niña boba, ningun hombre quiere una niña, si no toda una mujer…

Eso es mentira –dijo el pelinegro- yo no te amo Shira, y tampoco digas que mantengo una relación contigo… estas loca yo amo a Serena…

Callate!!! – grito la rubia- si tu me amaras tanto como dices, no te hubiera encontrado en esta situación… eres un cobarde

No le digas así –dijo la pelirroja- no te voy a permitir que insultes a mi amado…

Shira no sigas –dijo el pelinegro- eres una mentirosa, no le digas a Serena cosas que no son…

Pero Seiya – dijo Shira- tu me dijiste que me amabas, que ella para ti era un tonto juego, que querías una vida conmigo… dime que estas mintiendo… que no la amas y que a mi Si… dime que soy tu mujer y que deseas quedarte conmigo…

Mentira, mentira, mentira –dijo el pelinegro- yo amo a Serena y…

Callate!!! Seiya –dijo Serena- te odio, te odio, te odio, eres la peor persona que he conocido en el mundo… eres la peor basura, lo mas repugnante que he podido conocer TE ODIO!!!...

Y sin mas decir Serena salió corriendo de la oficina…

Seiya trato de alcanzarla pero Shira lo detuvo… la rubia ya había tomado un taxi en dirección al parque en que le gustab estar siempre, cuando tenía emociones muy fuertes, donde ahí pensaba y reflexionaba acerca de su vida, donde recordaba sus tristezas y alegrías, pero hoy le tocaba ir porque vivio la peor decepción de su vida, encontrar al ser mas querido para ella en brazos de otra…

**Mientras en la oficina de Seiya**

Shira, sueltame debo alcanzarla –dijo el pelinegro- debo explicarle que la amo…

Eso es mentira, tu me amas a mi me lo dijiste hace unos momentos…-dijo la pelirroja….

No Shira, a ti no te amo, yo nunca tenía planeado terminar con Serena, yo quería que ella sea mi esposa, tu que crees que yo me quiero casar con alguien como tu –dijo Seiya- alguien que ha pasado ya sabrá Dios!!! por cuantos hombres… que lo único que le interesa es la pasión y el deseo… no Shira te equivocas ningún hombre desea una mujer así para que sea su esposa, si es que yo estuve contigo es solo por placer, porque Serena aún no se entrega a mi, porque respeto su decisión de mantenerse virgen hasta llegar al matrimonio… porque una mujer así vale mucho más de lo que todos pueden imaginar tu para mi eras solo un juego… solo eso…

La pelirroja, no sabía que hacer el amor de su vida le estaba diciendo en pocas palabras que ella era una cualquiera… de sus ojos boto infinidad de lagrimas… y solo atino a decir…

Maldito seas Seiya, te vas arrepentir por haber jugado conmigo –pero te voy a dar donde mas te duele mi vida- ella pagara por tu desprecio no descansare hasta verte sufrir como lo hago yo en este momento…

No te atrevas Shira, porque te arrepentirías de haber nacido… -dijo Seiya-

A no obsérvame y verás pero no actuare ahora cariño será el día menos pensado… te veré suplicándome y sufrirás el triple de lo que yo sufro ahora…

**Mientras tanto en el parque**

Dime por qué –dijo Serena- Por qué mi querido Seiya… Por qué me traicionaste de esa vil manera… yo que te entregue todo mi cariño, mis días, mis alegrías y mis tristezas, mi tiempo entero, mi vida, todo lo eras tu… que hice Dios Mío!!! Para merecer esto… yo que lo quería con todo mi ser… que era capaz de cualquier cosa por su amor, de cualquier cosa que el me pidiera… a excepción de lo de mantenerme virgen… habrá sido ese mi error Dios!!!, tal ves me hizo eso porque no me entregue a el… -_No Serena, pensé no es tu culpa, si el tanto decía amarte tenia que respetarte y saberte comprender…_ pero en fin ya todo estaba terminado, solo sentía una gran dolor en su pecho…, un dolor que la oprimía y no la dejaba respirar, su respiración era entrecortada y sentía que en algún momento perdería el conocimiento… y así sucedió exactamente, perdió el conocimiento pero alguien muy especial para ella estaba cerca en ese momento… y justo cuando la iba a saludar Serena se desmaya de tanto llorar, y el la coge, la coloca en su auto e inmediatamente la lleva a su hogar, para que descansara y luego le contara porque se encontraba en ese estado…

El le explico a mamá Ikuko lo que había pasado, que el justo estaba dando una vuelta por el parque numero Diez y que vio a la distancia a Serena, que estaciono su auto cerca del mirador del parque para ir a saludarla… y que de pronto cuando el lo iba hacer ella cayo en sus brazos… y que lo unico que hizo es traerla de inmediato a su casa…

Mama Ikuko le agradeció por haberla traído, el la ayudo para que la recostaran en el sofá de su casa y le dijo a Ikuko que mañana volvería para ver como se encontraba Serena, y que por qué había estado así…

Adiós mama Ikuko –dijo el- mañana regresara haber como se encuentra ella…

Esta bien querido gracias por todo de verdad tu eres su ángel… -dijo Ikuko…

Y así fue Serena, despertó al día siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y con los ojos superhiperultraarchimegarecontra hinchados… en ese momento sintio una punzada en su corazón por haber recordado todo que había pasado el día anterior…

Bueno chicas este es el primer capitulo de mi segundo fic espero que les guste y espero RW para ver que tal esta alguna sugerencia, queja o amonestación no se olviden en decírmelo yo lo aceptare con mucho gusto jeje =D y quien será el misterioso hombre que ayudo a Serena en el proximo capitulo lo sabran Muahaha (6) sorry que las deje con la intriga pero así es (A) para que sea mas interesante Bua!!! :'(


	3. Mirando Hacia El Futuro

**Nota Aclaratoria: Los personajes basados en este fic son de Sailor Moon y le pertene a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Mirando hacia el futuro**

Y así fue Serena, despertó al día siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y con los ojos superhiperultraarchimegarecontra hinchados… en ese momento sintió una punzada en su corazón por haber recordado todo que había pasado el día anterior…

Serena solo atino a llorar nuevamente…

Serena por qué lloras?- dijo Ikuko- Que paso hija mía??? Cuéntame…

Nada mamá solo que soy la tonta mas tonta del mundo…dime por qué me tenia que pasar esto a mi que hecho yo, para merecer esa traición de una magnitud enorme…acaso madre he lastimado a otras personas sin saber para que algo así me pasara –dijo la rubia…

Es por Seiya verdad mi amor – interrogo ikuko- haber explícame claramente por qué ayer te desmayaste???

Mira mama - dijo sere- ayer yo me dirigia a la oficina de Seiya y cuando abrí la puerta…… … eso fue lo que pasó mami

Serena termino el relato con muchas lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos color cielo…

A ese Seiya me va a escuchar…- exclamo ikuko- _pero que piensa ese… esto no se va a quedar así me escucha porque me escucha nadie se va atrever a lastimar a mi Sere que es tan buena…_

En eso Ikuko se queda observando a su hija muy llorosa y pensativa a la vez…

Serena mi amor… ya no te atormentes más por favor… te prepare unos ricos hot-cakes con miel de mapple para el desayuno – hablo su madre con una gran sonrisa para animar a serena…

Gracias mama, pero no tengo hambre – contesto Serena…

Ah No!!! Señorita… usted come por que come no quiero que se me ponga flacucha ni escuálida por depresión y luego se parezca a esas anoréxicas que salen en las noticias – dijo ikuko fingido regañarla…

Esta bien mamá, tienes razón no quiero parecer esas flacuchas – Serena trato de esbozar una sonrisa la cual no puedo conseguir…

**Ya en el Comedor**

Mamá verdad te puedo hacer una pregunta – murmuro Serena- Ayer me desmaye, pero quería saber como es que llegue a la casa???

Jajaja hija, ya sabía que me ibas a preguntar eso –contesto Ikuko- mira tu te desmayaste, pero como eres una súper suertuda pasaba tu ángel precisamente en el momento que perdiste el conocimiento… y…

Que si Madre Pasaba Mi Andrew…-exclamó Serena- cuando no el siempre apareciendo en el momento indicado… Claro que el es mi Ángel ya de cuantas me ha salvado – _Pensé Andrew siempre esta justo cuando uno mas lo necesita, me salvo cuando casi me asaltan, cuando casi me atropellan en fin variedad de problemas…_

Mamá voy a llamar a Andrew, para que venga a almorzar…-grito la rubia eufóricamente- tienes que hacer su plato favorito… Croquetas de Atún :)

Esta bien mi pequeña, llama a tu ángel… ah verdad en la mañana llamaron los socios de la empresa y dijeron porque su Exitosa Gerente no había ido a trabajar… tuve que decirle que tuviste una fuerte fiebre- dijo ikuko…

Ah!!! Mama el trabajo me había olvidado, a veces me olvido que ya soy toda una gerente con muchas responsabilidades…- murmuro Serena – bueno voy al teléfono…

Serena ya estaba en el teléfono… Ring Ring Ring…

Alo – contesto el rubio…

Alo Angelito – exclamo la rubia- mi ángel... tu mi andrew hahaha xD cuando no rescatándome en el momento preciso...

Sere ay Sere… ayer me diste un gran susto sabes… me moría si te pasaba algo…-murmuro el rubio un poco afligido…

Ay Andrew no seas exagerado… tampoco voy a morirme solo por desmayarme…- dijo la rubia…- bueno Andrew te quería invitar a almorzar a mi casa… que dices Ángel de la guarda???

Uyy, de veras hahaha xD y que piensa hacer mama ikuko de almuerzo – exclamo el rubio…

A que no adivinas Uhm!!! Croquetas de atún hahaha xD – hablo la rubia…

Ah!!! Noooo … entonces voy corriendo para allá – grito Andrew…

Ambos se despidieron… Serena fue a darse un relajante baño de burbujas porque sentía que por su cuerpo hubiera pasado una aplanadora, cuando estaba en la tina se pudo a leer una revista… que decía Consejos para SER FELIZ:

**1.** **Primer Consejo:**

**Coma solamente lo necesario para sentirse bien…**

Jajaja si esta revista supiera lo que como, pensaría que soy una glotona, pero como para mi lo que como es necesario, me hace sentir bien…-hablo Serena…

**2. Segundo Consejo:**

**Abrace mucho, bese más y ría, ya que la vida es alegría…**

Lo hago mucho con mi mama y mis amigos… la vida es alegría plena…- susurró la rubia

**3. Tercer Consejo:**

**Despéjese de lo que ya pasó. Quien vive del pasado es un museo con patas…**

Serena río al leer este consejo la revista tenía razón el pasado ya era pasado y que ella no quería ser un museo con patas, sabía que jamás perdonaría la traición de Seiya pero si estaba segura de algo… que no le guardaba rencor a el, porque si no ella misma se estaría lastimando… Serena continuo leyendo…

**4. Cuarto Consejo:**

**¡Pida! Siempre habrá alguien que le dará lo que está precisando…**

Serena comienza a reír nuevamente porque estaba vez se acordó de su ángel, el siempre hacia lo que ella quería, pero eso no quiere decir que ella fuera caprichosa… porque todo mundo sabía que ella no era clase de personas, si no que a todo mundo le gustaba consentirla por ser tan buena con ellos…

**5. Quinto Consejo:**

**Perdónese por sus burradas y fracasos…**

Jajaja las eternas burradas de Serena Tsukino y los fracasos en los exámenes que luego con el tiempo fueron superados… - _ella pensaba cuan rápido había transcurrido el tiempo_

**6. Sexto Consejo: **

**Pare de preocuparse…**

Serena… pensó que este le venía bien con su trabajo que a veces se preocupaba tanto por la empresa y por los negocios de esta que no dormía… y llegaba a estresarse e irritarse de manera horrible…

**7. Sétimo Consejo:**

**Duerma siempre que tenga sueño…**

Desde ahora lo haré – exclamo Serena con ojitos en forma de estrellitas… necesitaba una súper siesta y unas vacaciones urgentes ya que tres años de arduo trabajo como gerente necesitaba un descanso de unos meses… _la empresa se encontraba en perfectas condiciones como para dejarla sola uno o dos meses pensó_

**8. Octavo Consejo: **

**No pierda tiempo en discusiones inútiles…**

Jajaja, tiene razón para que discutir con el necio de mi asistente… si al final sabe que siempre mis decisiones hacen que la empresa siga en marcha maravillosamente =D… - murmuro la rubia…

**9. Noveno Consejo:**

**Cuídese de si mismo como si estuviera cuidando de su mejor amigo…**

Yo cuido a todos mis amigos y yo… tendré que aprender a ser más fuerte y no derrumbarme como una pared de barro… - _Serena Aprende a ser fuerte pensé_

**10. Décimo Consejo:**

**Haga lo que siempre quiso hacer, y no lo hizo por vergüenza…**

Jajaja, entonces haré topples- exclamo Serena con una tremenda carcajada…

**11. Noveno Consejo:**

**Cometa nuevos errores… simplifique su vida…**

Cometerlos por qué No???...- Serena comenzaba a ver su vida de manera distinta…

**12. Doceavo Consejo:**

**CREA EN EL AMOR…**

Y por qué NO???, No por miedo a errar voy a dejar de jugar…- inquirió la rubia decidida a comenzar una nueva vida…

**13. Treceavo Consejo:**

**Sepa que muchas veces la felicidad de quien está a su lado depende de su felicidad…**

Será por esos que mi mamá y mis amigos siempre están a mi lado… por eso siempre me dices que los hago muy felices???…- Se interrogo la rubia a si misma…

**14. Catorceavo Consejo:**

**Vagabundee, a veces es bueno perder tiempo…**

Tiene razón a veces perder tiempo en tonterías es muy bueno te relaja… jajaja no me acordare yo cuando paraba con las chicas de un lado para otro en las tiendas comerciales – expreso Serena…

**Y el último…**

**15. Quinceavo Consejo:**

**SEA SIEMPRE MUY FELIZ…**

En eso justamente suena el timbre de Serena y mama Ikuko abre la puerta e invita a pasar a Andrew al comedor… Serena salé de la ducha y se retira a su cuarto a vestirse… luego baja a saludar a Andrew y almorzar…

Hola Andrew… como estas- dijo la rubia abrazando a su mejor amigo…

Hola mi sere… ash!!! Niña me tenias recontra preocupado no sabes la angustia que tenia no podía dormir pensando como te encontrabas… pero se me quito un peso de encima cuando me llamaste hoy…!!!- exclamo el rubio fingiendo un enfado…

… Andrew discúlpame de veras si te preocupe demasiado… no era mi intención de veras lo siento…- murmuro la rubia con ojitos llorosos…

No te preocupes pequeña se que no era tu intención pero cuéntame, porque te desmayaste…- hablo Andrew…

Bueno Mi Ángel lo que paso es que… - contaba Serena

Ella le contó a el lo mismo que le dijo a su madre… y así Serena termino de contarle lo que había sucedido…

Sabes algo pequeña… ese seiya no pasa de esta noche… - exclamo Andrew con una sonrisa malévola…

No Andrew… no vayas a ser nada contra el por favor… - expreso Serena…

Que!!! Angelita no quieres que le parta la cara a esa basura a ese desgraciado después de todo lo que te hizo… todavía lo piensas perdonar…

… - Serena no hablaba…

Responde pequeña – grito el rubio…

Andrew no te preocupes ella no lo va hacer – atino a responder mama ikuko…

No Andrew… No lo pienso perdonar… es que… es solo que no quiero que te ensucies las manos de sangre por una persona que no vale absolutamente ni una lagrima mía…

Me parece muy bien lo que piensas mi Sere… - expreso el rubio

Bueno mamá necesito ir a dar un paseo… voy al parque numero Diez a dar un par de vueltas cualquier cosa me llamas al móvil… lo estoy llevando para cualquier urgencia…-habló la rubia

Esta bien hija… anda yo me quedaré a hablar con Andrew… pero el pasara a verte al parque en un rato para cerciorarse que todo esta bien…- contesto Ikuko

Ok mamá… ya vuelvo… Andrew ya vuelvo… - Serena se despidió de cada uno con un beso y un abrazo se había acordado de lo que había leído hace unas horas…

Ya eran las 7pm cuando ella se dirigía al parque… Primero Serena se encontraba dando un par de vueltas… cuando decide ir al mirador del parque ya se encontraba en el lugar y se apoya en la baranda mirando al cielo azul oscuro con las estrellas impregnadas en el que hiciera que el firmamento luciera completamente hermoso… la noche parecía mágica y te invitaba a observarla como diciendo que esta te daría una nueva oportunidad… Serena comienza a pensar que tal vez las cosas suceden por algo… si así fue la traición de Seiya es porque el destino ya lo había decido que no era para que ellos estuvieran juntos… y que tal vez ella merecía algo mejor… Serena era demasiado para Seiya y el era muy poca cosa para Serena… ella objetaba que era una de las noches más preciosas que había presenciado…

Serena comenzó a cantar en voz alta al viento…

_**No quiero detenerme**_

_**para encontrar vacío mi corazón**_

_**para darme cuenta que contigo no era yo**_

_**pensaba que el quererte sería suficiente**_

_**y no fue, no fue…**_

Ella no quería detener su destino por alguien que le había pagado de la peor manera, habiendo entregado todo su querer por completo

_**No quiero detenerme**_

_**para oír decirte que la vida es mejor**_

_**en tus brazos yo me desprendo el corazón**_

_**no digas que me quieres**_

_**no significa nada, amor…**_

Serena no iba a dejar que su corazón siga lastimándose de la manera mas cruel, no quería mentir ni mentirse sobre todo a ella misma…

_**Porque en tus ojos me encontraba**_

_**y tantas veces me perdí**_

_**porque en el punto mas exacto de la oscuridad**_

_**no supe más de ti.**_

Porque cuando ella más lo quería con todo el corazón el, su querido Seiya la había defraudado…

_**Regresa tu mirada**_

_**que ya no me desarma**_

_**regresan las palabras**_

_**con las que me hipnotizabas**_

_**y le di sentido a mi vivir**_

_**y hoy no dicen nada, no…**_

Serena ya no estaba dispuesta a ser frágil como pequeña niña… como cuando se encontraba con el… porque Seiya la hacia sentir protegida de todo el mundo… pero ahora ella era inmune a lo que el expresara… dijera… o hiciera… respecto a ella…

_**Por eso no te quiero nada**_

_**por eso no te quiero nada**_

_**yo ya no te quiero nada**_

Por eso sería decidió ya no quererlo más, no quererlo nada… absolutamente nada…

_**No quiero detenerme**_

_**para encontrar pedazos de mi corazón**_

_**y otra vez romperme al darme cuenta que era yo**_

_**la que te daba todo**_

_**y eso no fue lo mejor, no fue…**_

No quería volver a pensar en el pasado… en ese pasado en el que su corazón se encontraba en pedazos… porque ella había entregado todo… y el no… y eso no fue lo mejor… porque en una relación si dos personas se aman los dos tienen que dar su granito de arena para que eso funcione…

_**Porque en tus ojos me encontraba**_

_**y tantas veces me perdí**_

_**porque en el punto exacto de la oscuridad**_

_**no supe más de ti.**_

Porque cuando ella más lo quería con todo el corazón el, su querido Seiya la había defraudado…

_**Regresa tu mirada**_

_**que ya no me desarma**_

_**regresan las palabras**_

_**con las que me hipnotizabas**_

_**y le di sentido a mi vivir**_

_**y hoy no dicen nada, no…**_

Ella estaba pensando de manera distinta ahora…

_**Esto es así**_

_**con corazones fríos**_

_**no hay que jugarse nada**_

_**porque no entra en ellos**_

_**ni un rayito en la mañana**_

_**y donde el amor pierde el camino**_

_**y no encuentra su morada…**_

Ahora estaba dispuesta a conocer completamente a la persona de cual nuevamente se enamorara… ya no quería cometer los errores del pasado… porque de ellos aprendió pero no los volvería a cometer…

_**Por eso no te quiero nada**_

_**por eso no te quiero nada**_

_**yo ya no te quiero nada**_

… Cantaba y cantaba

_**regresa tu mirada**_

_**que ya no me desarma**_

_**regresan las palabras**_

_**con las que me hipnotizabas**_

_**y le di sentido a mi vivir**_

_**y hoy no dicen nada, no…**_

… Esta canción le daba valor…

_**Esto es así**_

_**con corazones fríos**_

_**no hay que jugarse nada**_

_**porque no entra en ellos**_

_**ni un rayito en la mañana**_

_**y donde el amor pierde camino**_

_**y no llega a su morada,,,**_

Esta canción la hacia estremecerse… porque con ella dejaba atrás al pasado…

_**por eso no te quiero nada**_

_**por eso no te quiero nada**_

_**YO YA NO TE QUIERO NADA…**_

**Y la hacia mirar hacia el Futuro…**

Comenzar de nuevo… ser siempre muy feliz a pesar de las tristezas que bueno que me di cuenta… esto ha cambiado mi perspectiva acerca de la vida… quién diría que la tonta de Serena, la inmadura… ha desaparecido cualquiera creería que me pondría a llorar una vida por una decepción de tal magnitud… ahora ya soy una persona madura y no me dejaría derrotar por un problema amoroso… **debo mirar hacia el futuro… - **habló en voz fuerte la rubia…

Sabe algo Señorita… tiene la voz mas preciosa que he escuchado en mi vida… y ni que decir de esos pensamientos… tal vez yo no sepa que problemas ha tenido en su vida… pero si algo se es que una persona así como usted con esa mentalidad y esa madurez vale demasiado…- dijo el…-

Sabe algo me acaba de asustar… - exclamo la rubia toda sonrojada…

Disculpe no era mi intención – hablo este… - si no que no quería interrumpir su canción ni sus pensamientos en voz alta… - así que solo me dedique a observarla… pero si usted desea me retiro para no interrumpirla más…

En eso ese apuesto joven de cabella corta de color negra… y de unos ojos azules oscuros parecidos a los de unos zafiros disponía a dar media vuelta cuando ella…

Espere… no tiene por que retirarse… este es un parque público en ningún momento he leído un letrero que diga que es mió… - río la rubia…- por que no se queda acá a observar esta noche preciosa… Mi nombre es Serena… Serena Tsukino…

Mucho gusto Srta. Tsukino… mi nombre es Darien… Darien chiba… - contesto el pelinegro…

Pues puedes decirme Serena no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido lo veo muy formal solo en el trabajo me llaman asi… - habló la rubia… - y bueno no estamos en el trabajo y creo que he conseguido un nuevo amigo…

Pues tienes razón Serena has conseguido un nuevo amigo y puedes contar conmigo cuando lo desees… y tambien puedes llamarme Darien… - expreso el apuesto joven…

**En eso se escucha un claxon… **

Serena!!!... – grito un rubio…- es hora de irnos… ven… apúrate mama Ikuko nos espera…

Ahora voy ángel…- proclamo la rubia…- Bueno Darien un gusto habernos conocido… y le da un beso en la mejilla a este…

No supo por que razón este beso estremeció a los dos de una manera impresionante talvez la noche tenía un efecto mágico… pero no se explicaban porque con ese beso ambos se sintieron en las nubes y tal ves algo mas… eso que solo fue un rose de la piel ardiente de estas dos personas que recién se conocían…

Tal vez era el comienzo de algo… quien lo sabe…

En eso Serena va corriendo al auto de Andrew… y sube a este se pone el cinturón… y se dirigen hacia la casa de ella…

Un gusto haberte conocido Serena Tsukino – susurró Darien al viento… - pero lastima que no sé donde más encontrarte que en este parque y en este mirador…

Un gusto haberte conocido Darien Chiba – pensó Serena al viento que le rozaba el rostro cuando iba en el auto de Andrew… - pero que lastima que no sé donde más encontrarte que ese parque mi parque favorito y en ese mirador…

Y pequeña te sientes mejor…- exclamó Andrew… sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos…

Si Andrew… estoy mucho mejor pero ya voy a entrar a la casa porque muero de sueño y mañana tengo un día de trabajo arduo por haber faltado el día de hoy… que irresponsables estas niñita Serena…- se reprochaba ella misma en tono burlón… ella sabía que no era nada irresponsable y que tenía que poner en orden el trabajo que no había realizado el día de hoy… así que mejor fue a acostarse porque tenía que levantarse temprano a la mañana siguiente…

**Ohoh!!! xD aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi fic Y si te Digo que… espero que les haya gustado y gracias a esas personas que me apoyaron con los RW hahaha xD las quelo…**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Tefa-Sakura: **Amix Gracias por apoyarme y por el RW

**usa-ko555chiva****: **aca esta el segundo capitulo amix "sin presiones" como dices… jajaja

**Cherrie SA:** Amiaaa de mi corazón(L) siempre hablando por msn (H)!!! Te equivocaste respecto al ángel!!! =( Bua!!! Pero bueno ya apareció Si apareció nuestro amado Darien hahaha xD

**Patty Ramírez de Chiba:** Gracias Patty por el RW, sorry por haberte dejado picada pero no quise actualizar rápido (muahahaha), mentira amia no tenia tiempo =( Weee!!!!

**Sandy 31.:** Amix ya sabes quien es el ángel duda disipada…!!! Gracias por el RW

**Milenio Angels: **Mami!!!! Hahaha xD gracias mami por el RW… si mata a la cucaracha atómica de Seiya asesinémoslo, aniquilémoslo por romperle el (L) a nuestra querida Serena… hahaha xD y gracias por ser "paciente" ya apareció nuestro querido Darien hahaha xD

**Usakochiba01:** Amix gracias por el RW… hahaha xD la dirección de Seiya es… hahaha xD ya sabes donde encontrarlo para tirarle sus patadas xD… si pagara con creces… y no desesperes ya lo verás sufrir a la cucaracha atómica como dice mi mami =D

**Saiilor ChariitoO:** Hermanita de mi corazón (L) gracias por el RW hahaha xD por si acaso Saiilor ChariitoO si es mi pequeña hermanita en la vida real xD jijiji ya actualice por ti por ti que me tenias oye!!! Ya!!! Hasta cuando que las chicas te quieren matar hahaha xD

**Bueno chicas como ya estoy de vacas hasta el 23 de marzo les prometo que actualizare pronto mínimo tres capítulos más porque de ahí ya no voy a tener mucho tiempo disponible… y rueguen que la inspiración me venga pronto… bueno si quieren ayudarme ya saben como contactarme .com **

**Gracias por todo!!! Hasta prontito =D!!! Atte. WinnitaMoon (H) Osea Mua!!! jeje**


End file.
